


A winter day

by lesbibob



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Dead Yoshida Yuuki, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Satou Mafuyu - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbibob/pseuds/lesbibob
Summary: Yuki dies and Mafuyu is left alone and hurting. But life is continuing and he needs to move on, but these things take a lot of time and thinking, which Mafuyu has to go through alone.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 10





	A winter day

It was a normal early winter morning in the small city. Snowflakes were painting the earth white, making beautiful scenery most people would admire. It was incredibly cold and you could see people with at least two or three layers of clothes walking clumsily in the snow and trying to get somewhere.  
As all of this was happening one person sat in his room looking at the big guitar on his plain bed in his oh so plain room. It didn't feel right. Not that it didn't match the aesthetic of his room, but this wasn't his guitar. It was strange to him yet it was so familiar.  
He wasn't supposed to have it! His mom wasn't supposed to come. He wasn't supposed to get the guitar from Yuki's mother. But he did and now he had to face the result of his impulsive decision.  
Mafuyu stayed at the guitar quietly and shuddered. He could feel his skin heating up, but he felt so cold, like an old doll in an antique shop. Sitting helplessly at the back the room staring at the space in front of him. Just a useless object, just sitting there and doing nothing. He still remembered this day so vividly. How could he forget it? That horrifying memory was printed in his mind, unable to leave, unable to leave him alone. He could feel his eyes tearing up and his body beginning to shake. But he couldn't cry, can he? Would Yuki like that? No, but the feeling was so strong that Mafuyu crumbled under its force. His body shook as he began to sob loudly.  
Then the memories began to appear just like in an old movie. He remembered going into Yuki's apartment to talk to him after their fight. He thought that two days were just enough, that everything was going to be alright if they just apologize and forgive each other. Yeah, right, he was incredibly wrong. He was so stupid, so so stupid and naive. He remembered knocking on Yuki's bedroom door. He remembered going into the room. He remembered screaming at the sight of the hanging body of Yuki in the room. Yuki, the boy who was with him all his life. The boy who helped him. The boy who taught him so many things over the years. Yuki, the boy he truly loved and cherished. Everything was great, but that silly fight had to happen, right?! Everything just had to be ruined.  
Mafuyu tried to dry his tears, but they kept coming back and back, and back...It hurt. He touched the guitar and immediately pulled back after he felt how cold it was. He sighed and then grabbed it so he could put it in the case on the other side of the room. He placed his hands on the bottom carried the instrument gently in his hands. He stopped. Was that how you do it? Yuki never really taught him. That guitar was a big part of what Yuki left for him. If Yuki was here right now, he would probably embrace Sato now. He sighed and continued to walk to the case.  
He carefully put the instrument in the case and returned to his bed. He lay down and put a hand over his face.  
-Oh, I stopped crying. Guess I should go back to sleep now. It's still pretty early anyway… - he mumbled and yet again went under the blankets.  
Then he closed his eyes. It was going to be difficult without Yuki. Would he be able to move on? Is everything going to be okay? Was tomorrow going to be a better day? The thought filled his head as he curled up in a ball. Why wasn't he able to say goodbye?


End file.
